


Healing or How to Woo a Stubborn Dwarf

by BekTehGreat



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: But you can probs do it, F/M, I'm not gonna tag with with Reader Insert, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Mostly Smut, No angst here, Smutty with some romance, There's mentions of everyone else, but i'll only tag the people who speak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-24 00:06:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/932692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BekTehGreat/pseuds/BekTehGreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Honestly, with the life she has lived thus far, you would think she would be able to confess her attraction to someone. Even if that person doesn't seem to like her. At all. And is the leader of a company of loud Dwarves she decided to follow.<br/>Although, after what has been named by her and Bilbo as "The Night of the Burning Trees" aka "The Night Our Great Leader Noticed Us," perhaps the feelings aren't entirely one sided.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Healing or How to Woo a Stubborn Dwarf

**Author's Note:**

> I got bored. And I wrote this. And I'm posting it now a while after it's been done. Because well, fuck it.

Why am I on this adventure?

This is a question that I had begun to ask myself more and more as the days went by. Although no one knew the wiser, as I did not complain as much as the hobbit, I felt the same way. Even though I definitely had more of a reason to be here than that hobbit did, it didn't mean that I was particularly fond of this adventure.

Smaug had not only taken the Lonely Mountain from the dwarves, but he had destroyed the prosperous village that my family once called home and slaughtered many. I also had every intention of showing that red worm the wrath of Man.

However, from the beginning of the adventure, it seemed the only non-dwarf that the leader was fond of was Gandalf. And that was really only because he was old and wise and extremely useful. To be honest, I had no idea who Thorin disliked more: Mister Bilbo Baggins or I.

However, when faced with an almost death, both Bilbo and I had managed to prove ourselves. Bilbo and I had formed a small friendship and therefore as he leapt, I leapt at his side. He more words than skill and I more skill than words we managed against the orcs until our escape.

Once we were safe thanks to the kind great eagles, and Thorin awakened, he expressed his gratitude to Bilbo and I and we exchanged a glance. I felt something stir within me as I was pulled into the man’s embrace that was both exciting and terrifying. I noticed more. Or rather, I realized what I had already been noticing. The wide chest. The thick strong arms. His musky scent. The rare gentle smile which caused warmth to spread through my body...

As the evening progressed and a camp was made, I notice the King grimacing in pain as he stubbornly attempted to move like normal and knew that my skill as a healer must be implemented. I grabbed the Hobbit after a small meal in order to have company while I gathered the ingredients to make a salve.

"Is there anything I can fetch for you?" Bilbo asked, shuffling his feet.

"Um...not at the moment no. Although if you can find a flower that smells appealing that would be lovely."

Bilbo looked up at me. "Then why did you take me out here?"

I sighed. "Mister Baggins... I may have a problem."

He chuckled. "And what would that problem be? I just fought off Wargs and Goblins. That should be enough for today."

I smile and stoop down. "I think I may be interested in someone that is a bit too much of a stretch for me."

Bilbo laughed. "I don't think anyone is a stretch for you. Except Gandalf. He's quite tall."

I shook my head laughing. "Well he's actually quite normal. I'm just quite short for a human. Don't let my height over you fool you." I stood up again, staring at the sky. "I think... I may have a bit..."

"Thorin."

I stare down at him, mouth slightly open. "How..."

"Well the way you looked at him when he finally approved of you. I mean, I know I was happy but you," He smiled looking at a group of flowers "there was something more." He picked a few and held them to me. I smelled them and quickly added them to my bowl, feeling heat rise to my cheeks.

"Well... He's just..." I groan trying to find the words that escape me.

"He's strong, brave, exudes majestic leadership with everything he does?" I feel the small hand pull my wrist to stop. "He's handsome. And when he embraced you," he paused and took the moment to smile devilishly "there was a look."

"A look?" I bent down again. "What do you mean?"

The hobbit smiled. "I think I've seen signs that he is interested in you as well. We hobbits notice things." He turned around and started walking toward the camp. I stumbled after him.

"And what should I do?"

He sighed. "The salve you're making is for him isn't it?"

I look down. "It's for the injured..."

"Mostly him though."

I say nothing.

"That will be your chance."

*****

We arrive at the camp to find most of the company already asleep. I smile as I sit with my bowl and a rock and grind and mash the ingredients together. Bilbo fetches some water we had collected earlier and sits still as I apply some of the salve to both his wounds and my own. The others can get some in the morning. He points over at Thorin, who is leaning against a tree at the edge of the camp, and then tiptoes off to his mat. I sigh walking over to him with the bowls and water.

"Shouldn't you be getting rest? Gandalf revived you but you are still injured."

"I could say the same to you." he replied gruffly. His gaze moved from the sky to me. "What is in that in the bowl?"

"Oh..." I scrambled to the floor and sit in front of him. "I... helped my mother at a clinic she runs in my town. It helps keep wounds clean and provides relief for the pain and heals them quickly..."

"I don't need any of that. This isn't my first fight."

I sigh. "I know. But... It would make me feel better if I could just do this." I look down at the floor. "You looked like you were dead." My voice began to crack and I inwardly curse my weak moment in front of the King. "I..."

"Very well." I looked up to meet his gaze. His face still looked dark and slightly annoyed but there was softness in his eyes. "If it will make you feel better."

I nod as I quickly grabbed the water to pour into a small bowl. When I look back at him he has stripped away most of his armor and I exhale slowly, attempting to control my breathing. I shake my head and focus on the large cuts and holes from Warg teeth that cover his arms and chest. I hear him huff a small noise of amusement and I catch his eye, a smile gracing his usual stoic face. I move past that and get to work cleaning each and every wound. He doesn't say or do anything until I start applying the salve. He stayed silent but his muscles twitched under my fingers. I did my best to massage the stiff areas. Finally when all the wounds were covered, I was left with nothing but thick muscled arms, large hands, and a finely muscled chest with thick yet soft hair traveling down until the top of his trousers obstructed the path. All too late I realized my hand had moved down the trail and I looked up.

His eyes were on fire as he watched me. My mouth was suddenly too dry. "I should... I should check your legs too."

He simply nodded and I began to remove his trousers. His legs did not seem to have any deep wound, however now treating his wounds was the furthest from my mind as my eyes traveled up his thick legs to the large bulge between them. I scooted forward on my knees and allowed my hand to travel up his inner thigh. My eyes locked with his dark wild one. I gave a tentative stroke, slowly trailing up his length. He let out a long shaking breath as his head fell back against the tree. I begin to stroke him in earnest, earning a low groan. Feeling a bit braver, I pushed past the last piece of cloth, but one large calloused hand covers mine and stills my movement.

He pulls me toward him, moving my leg to either side of him and pulls me down into a messy kiss. He takes full control, hand gripping the back of my neck roughly as his tongue pushes past my lips and tastes me. I moan into his mouth as tangle my fingers in his hair. The burn of his beard, something that I didn't anticipate enjoying, feels amazing against my face and neck as he releases my mouth and slowly travels down leaving large red marks too high to hide. I groan slightly as his hands move down my front to undo the ties of armor, pulling off piece by piece and kissing the newly unveiled skin until I’m left in my binding and smallclothes. I stay transfixed on his movements, completely frozen as he tenderly strokes calloused fingers over my skin, pausing at every cut and inspecting them.

"Today was not your first time fighting."

I shake my head. "Nor will be my last."

One hand stops on my thigh and the other on my waist. I shudder under the delicious contrast of soft touch from large rough hands over over-heated skin. "And here I thought human women were soft."

I move my hands gently over his. "We're that as well." I duck down, meeting his lips once more as I push one hand just under the swell of my breast. He immediately unravels the binding and grips at the uncovered flesh, thumb gently teasing the hard peak. I moan into his mouth as his movements become rougher, his hand on my thigh growing tighter, the hard press of his erection twitching against me. He pulls away from my mouth and attaches to the other breast, sucking and nipping the flesh and leaving me biting my hand to prevent noises that would surly alert the entire company to our activities. I grind down against him and he makes a low noise that is more vibration than it is sound.

"Thorin..."

He kissed his way back up my neck and lifted me, pulling the last piece of cloth from my body. His eyes wandered over my naked form and a small smile grew. I feel my cheeks heat under the intensity of his stare and I'm too busy looking at the darkness in his eyes to notice his hand slipping lower until the rough pad of his finger gently begins to rub my clit.

I gasp in pleasure, hands gripping his hair and pulling him to meet my lips again. One thick arm wrapped around my waist and moved me to lay under him as he continued to tease a bit rougher. In the midst of holding back the noises he was trying to pull out of me, I hear a pained grunt. I push him away slightly and he stops all movement to stare down at me.

"Was I misreading this entire-?"

"You're in pain." I interrupt.

His face drops a little. "I sincerely hope you did not come here only to tease me. Because that would be truly cruel."

My smile is bright. "Oh believe me, I have every intention of finishing this." I grip the top of his smallclothes. "However this is in my way."

I push it down with his help and add it to the pile of clothes before I gaze down. The dwarf was... well endowed. Compared to a human, he was only slightly above average, but he was extremely thick like every bit of him seemed to be. 

He chuckles. "Well don't just stare."

I licked my suddenly dry lips. "Lay down." His eyes darken behind his smile at the sound at my wrecked voice. He rolls us so that I am above him, his hands firmly on my thighs. I lean down and scatter feather light kisses down his neck and chest. I look down at the weeping member and give a slow long lick, gathering the pre-cum on the tip of my tongue, saving the memory of its taste. Above me, Thorin curses in his tongue and pulls me up.

"That will be for another time." he growls. I didn't need to be told twice. I position myself above him, tip pressing against me before I sink onto him. He once again curses in his tongue, the guttural language sounding like growls. And I know I will constantly try to get him to this point just for those foreign words. Then again, that was a background thought to the feeling of pain/pleasure as I try to relax the hardly used muscles to accommodate the thick intrusion.

"Fuck..." I gasp, fully seated on him. I lean forward, fingers pushing aside the loose strands of his hair and kiss him, his hands moving to my hips as I begin to move. We gasp into each other’s mouths, his hands squeezing my soft flesh as I slowly move. He nips and sucks my chest, building up my arousal and making the slide grow easier. I sit up, my hands resting on large biceps as I move in earnest, our hips pumping in unison. I watch him as his eyes roll and his muscles tense. The thought that he can be this fantastic while injured causes a full body shudder of anticipation for the future. As I feel my legs weaken and my orgasm building, he moves one of his hands to abuse the little nub.

"Fuck, Thorin!" I groan as I suddenly am hit with a wave of pleasure, tightening around him. He groaned a muttered version of my name with a string of foreign words as he pulsed inside me, filling me. I collapse onto him, our chests heaving, and bury my face in his neck. His fingers trace up my back, gathering my hair and pushing it to the side. He bends slightly and places a gentle kiss on my forehead, pulling me off of him and placing me at his side. He pulls his furs over us and wraps his arms around me.

"You will sleep with me from now on." He grunts, his voice hinting at his exhaustion.

I chuckle slightly, kissing him tenderly. "Of course."

I pull a rare smile from him. He pulls me into a tighter embrace. "Sleep. We still have adventure ahead of us," he paused before chuckling "and many questions to answer come morning."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and let me know what you think!
> 
> And for all those waiting for something from my other fics, I swear. It's coming along. I'm sorry I left you hanging. For like 2 years. I'm terrible.


End file.
